Genius Pie
by EnderTy
Summary: When a book falls on Pinkie's head, other ponies start to question her sanity. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Are You Okay?

Chapter 1: Are You Okay?

The mane 6 was at the library. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were helping Twilight move some new books inside. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"I don't get why you need more books. I mean, you already have so many!" she told Twilight.

Twilight used her magic to move a box and open it. She took out a Daring Do book and put it on the table. Rainbow smiled and slyly took it, to read it later.

"Because," she started explaining, "You can never have too many books."

Applejack started pushing a box towards an empty shelf.

"HEY!" Applejack whirled around and looked at Pinkie, who was bouncing around the room as usual. Rainbow Dash picked up a dictionary and started to fly upwards, putting it in a shelf. She shot back down, but accidentally bumped the shelf.

"Ouch." she said, before continuing her descent. The dictionary suddenly fell! It narrowly missed Rainbow Dash, who didn't notice it, until she saw it falling below her.

"Look out below!" she called.

Pinkie stopped bouncing.

"What did she sa-" CRASH.

The dictionary had landed on Pinkie's head, and she fell over.

"PINKIE! ARE YOU OKAY?!"


	2. Lonely

Chapter 2: Lonely

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Pinkie's eyes snapped open. She looked around her, realizing she was in a hospital bed. She put a hoof to her head, which now had a bandage around it. Her normally puffy hair had become straighter. She sat up and suddenly noticed Fluttershy next to the bed. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight were all outside.

'Hi,' Fluttershy whispered. She seemed to have been crying beforehand.

A nurse came in. Her nametag identified her as Nurse Heart.

'Hello, Pinkie.' Nurse Heart addressed Pinkie. 'I see that you're awake now. You'll have to stay here for another 3 days so we can monitor you.'

Pinkie blinked, still too weak to say anything. Nurse Heart whispered something to Fluttershy, and then left.

'Pinkie?' she asked softly.

Pinkie turned her head to look at her.

'Is anything wrong?'

Pinkie took a few seconds to think, and then shook her head.

Rainbow Dash flew into the room.

'Sorry about what happened, Pinkie. I brought you a cupcake from Sugarcube Corner."

Pinkie's eyes widened.

'Thanks.' she said hoarsely before eating it slowly.

A doctor looked into the room.

'Sorry, but you two need to leave for a few hours. Pinkie needs her rest.'

'Alright,' Rainbow Dash said before leaving.

'Bye, Pinkie.' Fluttershy whispered.

She closed the door behind her.

Pinkie shut her eyes. She felt lonely already.


	3. Spell of Healing

Chapter 3: Spell of Healing

The next 3 days went normally. Pinkie was in the hospital, recovering, and the others visited her everyday to see if she was better. Then, on the last afternoon, a unicorn doctor greeted her.

'Good afternoon, Pinkie Pie. I am Doctor Med. I'm here to perform a healing spell on you,' she explained.

'Why?'

'So that the concussion doesn't have any lasting effects. It's for your own good.'

Pinkie finally agreed. 'Fine.'

Pinkie closed her eyes and counted to 10 in her head. She realized that was VERY boring, so she decided to start planning a party.

Doctor Med started charging up her horn with magic.

A grey pegasus suddenly appeared behind her.

'Hai Medsy!' she yelled in her ear.

'Aaah! Don't distract me when I'm doing ma-' A magic blast shot out of her horn and hit Pinkie, who went unconscious AGAIN.

'ARGH! SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?' Doctor Med roared at the grey pegasus, glaring.

'Sorry,' the pegasus said sadly. She turned to leave. 'I just don't went wrong...'

Doctor Med turned back to look at Pinkie and tried the healing spell again. This time, since there were no distractions, it worked correctly. Pinkie's eyes fluttered open and she jumped up. She started bouncing.

'Thanks, Doc!' she told her happily. 'I feel better already!'

She bounced out of the room as Doctor Med smiled.

'HAI MEDSY!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'Pinkie hopped out of the hospital and noticed that ponies were fighting each other.

'Cool, fighting!' she said to herself. She raised a brow. 'Wait... why am I happy about that? Something's wrong...' she whispered, shaking her head. She hopped to the library.


End file.
